I'd Lie
by The Number 1 Chica
Summary: RonxLuna, HarryxHermione   Ron has always had a thing for Hermione, but knows she is crazy about Harry, when they start dating, will Ron find someone else?   Please give it a chance :D
1. 1:Innocently overlooks the truth

MONDAY (Luna's P.O.V.) 7:32 PM

"You have beautiful hair, Luna." Ginny said from behind me, as she, Hermione and myself sat in a line French braiding each-others' hair one week before fifth year.

Ginny sat behind me, braiding mine, and Hermione sat in front of me, as I was braiding hers.

"Thank you, Ginny. Yours is lovely as well. Since it has grown, it reminds me of a red waterfall a bit. My fingers gently and gracefully wrapped through Hermione's hair, and my eyes reading the Quibbler over her shoulder.

It was just a normal sleepover for Hermione, Ginny and I, considering I live right over the hill, I can go over there often.

That particular night, Ron and Harry (Both he and Hermione had been staying with the Weasleys.) had been out with Fred and George, working the Joke shop, or so we thought, until…

"We're back!" George called from downstairs.

"Really? Must they return _now_?" Ginny groaned and looked down over the staircase. "Hey! Can't you all be quiet? We're trying to talk here!" She called to her brothers…and Harry, of course.

"Ahem, We?" I heard Ron ask nervously, making me blush.

"Me, Hermione, Luna?"

"How long has your talking been more important than ours?" Fred and George said simultaneously.

"Much too long for you to count." Ginny scowled and marched back to the room and sat behind me again. "Brothers," She groaned.

"I apologize, I wouldn't know the feeling." I sighed.

Harry walked in to break the awkward moment. "Luna, you're here. Hello." He smiled. "Hermione, you got a letter from your parents." He tossed the letter across the room, it landing right on top of Hermione's Quibbler.

"Hey! I was reading that!" She walked up to Harry and hit him in the head with the magazine, which was folded around the letter.

"Ow! Thanks to you, I have just proved that magazines _do_ hurt people." Harry smiled slightly and walked out of the room.

"Goodness, he's cute. Isn't he, Luna?" I looked up as she said my name.

"No, not to me anyway. I mean, you and him would make a very cute couple. But, he's not really…the kind I go after." I mostly sound as if I'm rambling, which I am. Hopefully, they won't suspect anything.

"What is your type?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"I'd much rather not say, if it's all the same to you." I said quickly. As soon as I have friends… I always seem to blow it.

"It's not all the same to me. Tell us!" Ginny smiled and turned around to look at me.

The eyes on me, just screaming 'TELL ME LUNA!' wasn't helping my nerves.

I sighed.

"Well…"

MONDAY (Ron's P.O.V.) 7:32 PM

Fred, George, Harry and I walked in loudly coming home from the joke shop.

"We're back!" George called upstairs to Ginny and Hermione.

"Fine, hold your applause." I muttered to Harry.

"Hey! Can't you all be quiet? We're trying to talk here!"

"Ahem, We?" I asked her upsettedly.

"Me, Hermione and Luna?"

I turned around to try and hide my face, almost as red as my hair at the mention of Hermione's name.

"How long has your talking been more important than ours?" I was glad to hear Fred and George talk, to distract everyone else from myself looking at my feet, which have never looked more interesting.

"Much too long for you to count." Ginny sassed us, but most likely aimed more toward Fred than to me.

Harry disappeared upstairs, as I sat down at the table to continue reading some kind of book that Hermione told me-no, made me read.

Of course, I was zoned out most of the time, thinking about a short brunette with big, brown eyes and a strange love for books.

Someone better explain soon why I'm so stupid, because it's been this way a while.

"Congratulations, Ron. You have your first girlfriend!" Harry teased as he sat next to me, removing the book from me and reading the front.

"Hermione?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "Now, who is this girl, and why is she my girlfriend? I thought I might've been informed of this.

"Luna Lovegood." Harry said, flipping thought the pages of Hermione's book.

I laughed, but Harry's face remained serious.

"That _was_ a joke, right?" I said, taking the book back and stuffing it into a drawer to stop his distracting.

"No, she honestly likes you." Harry picked up an apple from the table.

I laughed hysterically. "Harry, I never believed you were one to be sarcastic, but, you are pretty good at it, my friend."

"That wasn't sarcasm."

"What?"


	2. 2: Pray for a Miracle

TUESDAY (Hermione's P.O.V.) 9:23 AM

I woke up especially late on this summer morning, with a Ginny smiling from across the room, who was before that, writing in a notebook.

"Did Luna leave?" I rubbed my eyes and stretched.

"Two hours ago, she gets up early. I think it might have to do with…well, you know." She gave a mischievous smile.

"Oh, I see." I giggled slightly. "I hope he understands how lucky he is." I pulled a brush though my hair.

"He doesn't. If a girl ran up to Ron screaming 'I LOVE YOU!', he would still be confused as to what she was saying."

I giggled at her last resort.

"He _has_ a heart, you know." I shrugged.

"I know that much, he likes you." She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail.

I twirled my hair around my finger. I mean, I don't like him like _that_, I am in love with Harry, but it's sweet, sort of.

"Let's go, it occurs to me that we have to eat." She opened the door and began down the stairs, and I followed closely.

"Good morning, everyone. Err, Good morning, Harry." Ginny corrected herself soon after speaking.

"Good morning to _everyone_." I teased Ginny and seated myself between her and Ron.

"H-hello, Her-Hermione…" Ron was staring at me, which I couldn't even _think_ about understanding.

My hair was in crazy waves from Luna's tight French braids, and I was still in my pajamas, barefoot and makeupless.

"Good morning, Ronald. How's the book coming?" I picked up a piece of toast and the butter began melting.

"I was reading it last night, or _was_, until _someone_, Harry, took it from me so he could talk to me." He shot Harry a death glare after seeing Harry smirking with his face down, as if that would help hiding his obvious interest in distracting Ron.

"Harry! Where is it?" I gave Harry a dirty look.

He dug the book out of the drawer and handed it to me, and I handed it to Ron.

"You can't blame me, Ron put it there." Harry defended himself.

"I seem to have missed that in my explanation of last night's events.

I raised my eyebrows. Not only was he _not_ denying it, but he was using a bigger vocabulary?

There _is_ something wrong with him.

**(A/N-Sorry for the short chapter… **Blankness**) **


	3. 3: I'm Holding every Breath for you

**(A/N thanks SOOOO much to Dedebug9 for the reviews and adding it to favorites…so as requested, Chapter three. PLEASE REVIEW! I would be eternally grateful. :D)**

Wednesday-(Harry's P.O.V.) 9:19 AM

_Harry, Stupid Harry. Talk to Hermione, you bloody idiot!_ My own words echoed in my head.

I fought myself as I walked downstairs, so focused that I ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." I was so embarrassed that I wasn't paying attention, that the only thing that seemed worth paying attention to was the floor, which, I noticed, looking at someone else's feet is a good way to find out who they are without looking them in the face.

"…Hermione." My face burned, and for once, not in the forehead area.

"It's fine, Harry. I wasn't watching myself." She took the blame for herself.

"No, honestly. It's my fault. I ensured, finally getting the nerve to look at her face rather than her shoes.

When I looked up, her head was down, so all I saw was a head of golden-brown curls.

I finally cleared my throat, nodded at her and walked all the way down the stairs, sure not to hit anyone this time.

"What took you so long?" Ron was at the table, his mouth full, as usual.

"I ran into Hermione." I shrugged, sitting next to him and grabbing an apple.

"Ah, knowing you, you had to start a conversation." He said, stuffing his face again.

"No, literally. I was walking downstairs, and I hit her in the face with my elbow." I was staring at the hardwood floor again, because my face began to burn a bright scarlet, which I could tell, considering the floor was clean enough that I could see myself, thank you, Mrs. Weasley.

Ron was choking on his food with laughter.

"You were trying to get breakfast, and you hit someone's face _still_." Fred stated blankly, causing George and Ron to erupt with laughter, followed by a few subtle giggles from Ginny.

_Well, you have a group of bloody good friends, don't you, Harry?_

I folded my arms on the table and put my head on my arms.

"What did you do to Harry?" Hermione's voice came out of what I could see as pure blackness, but everyone else could see as the Weasleys' kitchen.

"We teased him about how he hurts the faces of others." Ginny's voice came from the opposite side of the room that Hermione's came from.

"He can't even go to breakfast without causing _someone_ pain." George's…or Fred's voice came from the place across from me.

"You have the best of friends, don't you, Harry?" Hermione whispered in my ear, soon after assuming the same position as I was, only turning her head towards me.

"You hurt his feelings!" Hermione said angrily, after watching the look on Harry's face for all of ten seconds.

"He's not _that_ sensitive, is he?" Ginny's voice seemed to grow nearer.

"Apologize!" Hermione yelled, and I could almost _hear_ the scared expressions on Fred, George and Ron's faces.

"We're sorry." Fred and George said at the same time.

"Sorry." I could hear Ron shrug, and his facial expression being that uneasy half-smile he does.

"It didn't really offend me that much, I just feel bad about hurting Hermione's face." I sat up, removing my arms from the table and my head from my arms.

Hermione smiled and shook her head.

I walked back up the stairs soon after I excused myself from breakfast, the memory from about an hour ago of me running into Hermione, which is a small thing, not usually something someone would freak out over, but it's HERMIONE.

The prettiest, smartest, most perfect girl in the entire world.

Or at least, I haven't met one more beautiful, more brilliant or anything NEAR as perfect as Hermione Granger.

_I wonder if Hermione ever thinks about me._

_Do you think she knows how amazing she is?_

_She never seems much like she does._

_Why am I even going to talk to her? What am I even going to say? _

"_Hello, Hermione. Did you know that I think you are the most beautiful thing that's ever walked the earth, and every time I see you I get a cheesy love song stuck in my head?"_

**(Goodness, another short chapter. Next one will be longer, I PROMISE.**

**I might even post the next one **_**today**_**.)**


	4. 4: Miss Invisible

Thursday (Ron's P.O.V.) 8:01 AM

_I never thought I'd be saying this, but where's Luna?_

_Not that I care about her or anything, but, she is usually here for breakfast._

_I think it's mostly that Ginny has been particularly annoying lately, and Luna usually distracts her and keeps her away from me. _

_Okay, maybe that's not the only reason, but until I can find the real reason, I am wondering where she is because she keeps Ginny away._

"Ronald?" There was a Hermione voice calling from downstairs.

I didn't answer.

"Ronald!" She called a bit louder.

I didn't answer.

"RONALD!" She called as loudly as she could.

I got up angrily and opened my door.

"WHAT!" Usually, that should be a question, but it's not, really.

_Something stupid, I am guessing. Probably something along the lines of 'You have a letter!' or 'Have you been reading?'_

"Someone's here for you." She said, turning around, causing her brown curls to flip over her shoulder.

_Like I said; stupid._

I walked down the stairs, my hair still a mess from the night before, and still just wearing plaid pajama pants and a sweatshirt.

"Who?" I said grumpily, ruffling my hair, messing it up further.

"Your girlfriend." Fred and George were still themselves, even at the early hour.

"I don't have a girlfriend, you bloody idiots!" I yelled, proceeding tiredly to the door.

_Oh, there's Luna._

"Good morning, Luna." I said, with happiness so fake that I might as well just say, "LUNA LOVEGOOD! GO AWAY, YOU FREAK! SOME OF US SLEEP HERE!"

"Is it too early for you? I can leave," She looked worried, but still held on tightly to her own book.

"No, it's too early for _HERMIONE_." I said her name loud enough for her to clearly hear.

Luna opened her book to a page marked with a piece of parchment. "Well, I found something I thought you might be interested in.

"There was a man in here with the name Weasley." She handed me the book, biting her lip.

"Wow, I didn't know we were so famous." He joked, scanning the page quickly. "Hey, guys. Come look at this, we're famous."

Luna released her lower lip from her upper teeth, but when you looked at it; her lip was so red it seemed as if she were attempting to remove her teeth, or her lip.

"He's even got red hair," Stated Hermione, looking astonished at the paper.

"I'm surprised you haven't read this yet, Hermione." Ginny said, looking at the picture and tilting her head.

"I haven't yet finished this year's books." She sounded a bit disappointed, but still smiled at the funny-looking man in the picture.

"He looks like you, Fred." George pointed to the picture.

"I think he looks a bit more like you." Fred stared at the strange person.

"How can you tell?" Hermione whispered.

I stepped out of the crowd of Weasleys (and one Granger) and stood next to Luna.

"Mental, they are." I whispered to the blonde girl, biting her lip again. Maybe Harry _was_ telling the truth when he said she liked me.

She barely let slip a giggle through the small-to-no space between her teeth and her lip. It was going to kill me.

"Why do you do that, Luna?" I finally asked, for I was worried for the wellbeing of her teeth.

"Do what?" She asked quietly, this time not returning her teeth immediately to her mouth.

"Bite your lip. Are you trying to kill yourself?" I smirked, elbowing her arm.

Her face reddened, like I had never seen happen to the pale girl before.

"No, I am not trying to kill myself. I don't know why I'm doing that." She wrapped her arm across her torso, grabbing her left arm with her right hand.

"Nervous habit?" I suggested with a shrug.

"Maybe," She said quietly.

_What's wrong with her? Am I intimidating? Do I scare the poor thing?_

"What's wrong, Luna?" I finally decide to ask her, because I am deeply afraid I scare the poor thing.

Thursday (Luna's P.O.V.) 8:21 AM.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." I turned away from him.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. And I am not really a Weasley." He replied sarcastically.

I turned red even further.

"Luna, you _could_ just say you're a stubborn girl and you don't want to tell me." He said after a moment of silence.

"I'm a stubborn girl and I don't wish to tell you." I turned around and crossed my arms.

I could nearly hear the smirk on his face.

"That you are." He said with a laugh and walked away.

"I need to be going." I said to everyone, picking my book back up and heading for the door.

"Goodbye, Luna!" Harry was the only one to acknowledge that I was even leaving.

"Goodbye, Harry!" I waved goodbye my arm above my head.

I skipped home with my messy hair trailing behind me.

_Stupid, stupid Luna. "I am a stubborn girl and I don't wish to tell you."_

My own words haunted me as I broke my skipping pace and walked normally.

I walked in the door of my house and instantly up to my room.

Picking up a notebook, I sat on my window seat and stared at the day that quickly began raining.

_Dear Diary, _

_I wish Ronald knew. If he did, I would be able to just run up to him and throw my arms around him without seeming crazy…or him suspecting things._

_ Of course, with Hermione as competition, there is no way he's ever going to love ME._

_ Crazy, stupid, mental, Looney Lovegood._

_I could just_ _Avada Kedavra myself right now, and that would be doing myself a favor._

_ There's always Harry…_

_ Did I honestly think that?_

_ Best Regards,_

_ Luna Elizabeth Lovegood_

**A/N- When I saw all the people subscribing, reviewing, and telling me they ENJOY what I write, I started crying, literally. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**I look forward to writing (and posting) more!**

**~Abby**


	5. 5: Sparks Fly

Friday (Ron's P.O.V.) 1:14 PM

I sat in my room and watched out the window.

It was a strangely sunny and hot day, considering school was only one week away, and it was raining yesterday.

There was a bored-looking Harry across the room, who was only bored because Hermione went to Luna's house.

Fred and George were outside testing out some kind of fireworks, but ran inside quickly.

"RON! HARRY!" They ran into our room.

"What?" Harry looked up from his boredom.

"LUNA'S HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" Fred exclaimed.

Harry and I exchanged confused looks, and then worried ones.

"Hermione." We said at the same time, jumping up and running for the door.

Friday (Hermione's P.O.V.) 1:20 PM

Luna and I were trapped in her room, which was slowly burning.

"LUNA! OPEN THE DOOR!" I ran and tried to push it open.

"Don't you think I would? We're trapped!" She yelled, pushing as hard as she could to get the door open.

"LUNA!" I yelled, reaching for the floor and picking up my wand.

"AGUAMENTI!" I yelled as loudly as I could, pointing to the walls around us. "HERMIONE, IT'S NO USE!" Luna yelled back to me. I fell to the floor. Everything went black.Friday (Luna's P.O.V.) 1:31 PM "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" I yelled to the brunette lying on the ground. _Now I'm all alone. I'm going to die alone, literally._ "AGUAMENTI!" I heard two voices call from outside, water spraying me lightly through the cracks of the door. Harry and Ron burst through the door. The biggest smile spread across my face. "MINE!" Harry exclaimed after he and Ron both went for Hermione. _What am I, chopped liver?_ Ron muttered something, it sounded like a question. "You're saving her life!" Harry said back. "LUNA!" Ron grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. Harry was holding Hermione and running out of the building with her. My eyes began to fill with frightened tears as I looked around at what used to be my beautiful home, until I saw someone in the kitchen. "Daddy?" I said faintly. My vision blurred then completely blackened.Friday (Harry's P.O.V.) 1:30 PM Ron and I ran into the burning building, and straight for Luna's room, the door of which was covered by a board that fell from the ceiling. "AGUAMENTI!" Ron and I yelled, pointing our wands at the board and pulling it off. I saw a passed out Hermione on the floor. "MINE!" I exclaimed, running for Hermione and picking her up. "Are you really going to make me get _her_?" Ron asked me quietly. "You're saving her life!" I exclaimed. Ron sighed, knowing I was right and grabbed Luna's hand, pulling her out the door. _You'll thank me someday…_ We all ran out and headed for the door. "Daddy?" I heard a quiet Luna voice from behind. I turned around and Luna was passed out on the floor. "You're not honestly gonna make me…" Ron said, gesturing down to the dead-looking Luna on the burning floor. "Yes I am." I turned around, as there was nothing left to discuss and headed again for the door. We finally got out of the building, and we were all safe. Of course, the one problem was that we knew not if Hermione and Luna were still alive. That might be a problem. A/N- I expected this to be longer! Fjdsiofdjfdjdaiodfjdio…CHAPTER 6 WILL BE UP SUNDAY (The seventh) OR MONDAY (The eighth)! 


	6. 6: Rudely Interrupted

**A/N-Yes, I know very well that I skipped a day. There's a reason.**

**AND I HAVE ONE SHOUT-OUT TO MAKE—**

**RedMoon38 has read and reviewed every chapter, THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D**

Sunday (Luna's P.O.V.) 9:57 AM

I opened my eyes to a blurry picture of what seemed like it was the Weasley's house, and as my vision cleared, a Ron sitting at the end of the bed I lay on, holding my hand.

"Ron?"

"You're alive." Ron let out a sigh of relief.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I said, my voice being much more faint, and myself being in much more pain than I had first noticed.

"You were…well, out all day yesterday… and I feared you were dead." He shrugged.

I sat up, which hurt my arms, causing me to make a few small noises as I changed positions.

Since there was a clear space right next to me, Ron came and sat next to me.

"Dead…Daddy! Is he alive?" I asked, suddenly frightened.

"Yeah, but um…He's…" Ron sounded nervous.

"He's?"

"In the hospital." He said, almost like a question.

My eyes began to fill with tears.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked, biting my lip to the extent that I could practically taste blood.

"I don't know." Ron looked down. "I hope so," He almost whispered.

I allowed one tear to fall down my face.

"Luna," Ron said, looking at me. "Please don't cry."

One more tear fell down my face and landed on my hand.

I turned to Ron and buried my face in his shoulder, trying as hard as I could to not cry.

To my own surprise, he comforted me by putting one arm around me.

My tears stopped and I looked up at his face, which looked just as concerned as my own.

Ron looked down at me and smiled slightly. I smiled back and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Luna." He whispered. I expected him to say something else, but he didn't.

"Ronald." I replied.

He moved in closer to me and I did the same.

We were only three inches apart when the door swung open, causing the both of us to jump back and making me look down and bite my lip again.

_It's my luck._

Hermione stood in the doorway and stared at us for a moment.

"Luna! You're alive!" She smiled.

"I could say the same." I scanned her, noticing that her whole face was covered with bandages, and her left ankle was entirely wrapped up, the same with her right wrist.

"You were out all day yesterday, and I woke up only an hour after the fire." She stated. "Ronald, what are you even doing in here anyway?" Hermione looked puzzled.

"Harry told me to come and check on Luna." Ron looked still a bit embarrassed.

"I know that, but that was at _least_ an hour ago." Hermione crossed her arms.

"Well, what's wrong with caring a little bit?" Ron shrugged

"Nothing, it's just…not like you." Hermione shifted a little bit.

"You sure you're not just jealous?" Ron joked.

Hermione scoffed and marched away, slamming the door behind her.

"That was nice." I joked.

"Yeah, well. Hey, how long have _I_ been nice?" He replied.

"I think you're nice sometimes," I said, the statement not being a _complete_ lie, I mean, he _did_ stay with me for an hour, and he _did_ try to kiss me…I think.

"You'd be the first." He looked down, causing all of his red hair to fall into his face.

"That truly surprises me." I smiled, staring straight at him.

He lifted his head and looked at me with a smile.

"Thanks, Luna."

Sunday (Ron's P.O.V.)9:44 AM

_Oh my God, I think she might be dead._

_ I mean, she's freezing cold, she hasn't moved since she passed out on Friday, and she just kinda…looks dead._

_ I don't understand why she would be, I mean, when she passed out, it was because she thought her dad was dead, and I don't really think that someone would just…drop dead unless they were Avada Kedavra-ed, but it's still a bit un-nerving to see her lying there, looking all dead and such._

My thoughts wandered as I stared down at the pale Luna I was told to check on about an hour before.

The usually-silver eyes opened and looked much greyer than they did silver, but that changed when she said a quiet "Ron?"

My entire body relaxed and I let out a sigh of relief. "You're alive."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Her eyes might have been, but her voice wasn't nearly as cheerful as it usually is.

"You were…well, out all day yesterday…and I feared you were dead." I shrugged

"Dead…DADDY! Is he alive?" The blonde's voice, err, what was left, as filled with fear.

"Um, yeah, but he's…" I didn't wanna worry her.

"He's?" Luna seemed more frightened than before.

"In the hospital." I said almost like I was asking her.

_Please don't be sad, please don't be sad, PLEASE LUNA, DON'T BE SAD._

"Is he going to be okay?" She bit down on her lip again and her eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know." I was going to start crying, too if she didn't stop. I paused. "I hope so." I said quietly.

A single tear rolled gently and slowly down Luna's face.

"Luna," My own eyes were beginning to fill as well. "Please don't cry."

_Thank God she can't tell._

She leaned towards me and placed her head gently on my shoulder.

_I would NEVER let anyone hear this, but I kinda liked it._

Apparently, I liked it so much that I found myself wrapping one arm around her, and it felt good.

_Ew._

Eventually, she stopped crying and looked up at me.

For some undefined reason, she looked so much more gorgeous to me with hair all in a tangled mess and her eyes looking dreamily into my own.

"Luna," I gasped. Saying her name was a complete accident.

"Ronald." Her voice was so soft and smooth, I didn't even mean to, but I almost kissed her.

My face neared hers, and hers neared my own, and we were just a few inches away from each other when the door opened.

"Luna! You're alive!" Hermione seemed astonished (Why is that in my vocabulary?) as she looked at the injured girl.

I, of course, was still staring aimlessly down, whether I was admiring my shoes, the lovely floor or the magazines spread across the room (Ginny's) was unknown.

"I could say the same." Luna said,

"You were out all day yesterday, and I woke up only an hour after the fire." She stated. "Ronald, what are you even doing in here anyway?" I looked up at the Hermione in the doorway.

"Harry told me to come and check on Luna." I hoped no one would noticed my embarrassed face.

"I know that, but that was at _least_ an hour ago." Hermione crossed her arms.

"Well, what's wrong with caring a little bit?" I shrugged

"Nothing, it's just…not like you." Hermione moved around uncomfortably.

"You sure you're not just jealous?" I said, trying desperately to get her away, knowing it would work.

Hermione turned around, her brown hair flipping behind her as she walked away briskly.

"Well, that was nice." Luna teased.

"Yeah, well. How long have _I_ been nice?"

"I think you're nice…sometimes." Luna suggested.

_Sometimes? That's honestly a first, considering everyone I know thinks I'm a downright selfish git, so an honest person like Luna calling ME nice, that's a compliment._

"You'd be the first." I looked down again, this time because I was really smiling about what she said.

"That truly surprises me." She said in all seriousness.

I looked up, this time not afraid to smile at her.

"Thanks, Luna."


	7. 7: In love with a Gryffindor

**A/N-This one's for Slyther-Claw-Proud :D**

~ONE WEEK LATER~

Monday (Luna's P.O.V.) 11:00 AM

I skipped through the walkway of the train, looking for Harry, Ron and Hermione's booth, suggesting that they'd all be sitting together.

I reached the booth with just the three of them, as I had guessed and slid the door open.

"Hello, Luna." Hermione looked up and smiled at me.

"Hello, Hermione. Do you all mind if I sit with you?"

"No, not at all." Harry answered for the three.

I caught on quickly that Harry and Hermione were sitting together and I best not bother them, so I sat by Ron, but a good eleven inches away from him.

We looked at eachother for a moment, then turned away, the both of us in embarrassment, considering we haven't seen eachother in a week, and the last time we did was another kiss attempt, once again interrupted.

The most recent time was interrupted by Harry, and we were only one inch away that time.

"Hello, Ronald." I said quietly.

"Hi." Ron said quickly.

I looked across the way and saw Hermione's smug look.

"What?" I looked at her.

She made a heart with her fingers and giggled uncontrollably.

"Hermione!" I whispered through my own giggles.

"Girls," Muttered Harry, rolling his eyes at Ron.

"One of them's yours," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, looking at Ron.

"Nothing," Ron looked a bit frightened towards Hermione.

"One's yours." Harry joked to Ron, making me blush, even though they didn't think I was listening.

_I honestly wish_.

"We need to change into our robes." Hermione suggested.

I was the first to get out of the booth and go to change.

I returned shortly in my Ravenclaw robes, apparently, though I was the first to leave, I wasn't the first to come back, for when I neared the booth, they were all changed.

I quickly fixed my hair and straightened my robes before entering, and when I did, I riskily sat a few inches closer to Ron, but he didn't seem to notice.

They were all laughing when Ron shot them a look, and I felt a bit like they were laughing at me.

I looked down in fear that they really _were_ laughing at me.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Hermione looked at me.

"Nothing." I said quietly.

Ron looked a bit worried, and I never quite paid attention to Harry's emotions.

We arrived at the castle after a long silence, and the boat ride was just as silent, it annoyed me, and I was just _dying_ to break the silence, but I decided it was a bad idea, because I would probably say something stupid.

We arrived at the castle and watched as everyone was sorted, getting 7 new Ravenclaws, 14 new Gryffindors, 9 new Hufflepuffs, and 5 new Slytherins.

I was ignoring all that, of course, as I turned around and watched Ron for a few brief seconds before he looked at me.

I turned around and bit my lip.

"Ooh, Luna's got a crush on a Gryffindor boy!" Jeslyn, a girl in my house said, loud enough that the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables could hear.

I bit down on my lip even harder, but didn't deny it. If I did, everyone would know it was true.

_Thank you, Jeslyn. Now everyone's going to be asking all week which Gryffindor boy I like. Thank you very much._

Harry, who was sitting next to Ron, turned around to look at me and gave me a frown.

"Thanks." I whispered to his sympathy.

Even Harry knew how much I liked Ron. I mean, everyone but Ron knew.

The only reason _he_ doesn't know is because he never believes anyone when they tell him, thank goodness.

"Which one is it?" Someone across from me asked me.

_So it begins_.

"Harry?" One girl whispered. I shook my head at that.

"Seamus?" Another whispered. I wrinkled my nose and shook my head at that one. I mean, if I liked _him_, and we ever went out, he'd probably make me explode.

"Come on, Luna. We're your friends." One girl tried to persuade me.

"I'd really rather not say. I haven't even told Hermione and Ginny, and they're my _best_ friends." I picked up a copy of the Quibbler, which I had already read, of course.

"It's a Weasley, isn't it?" Jeslyn said.

"No, I have no interest in any boy in Gryffindor, and that's final. I was told to keep an eye on a certain Gryffindor for someone." I am the worst liar ever. I shouldn't even lie.

"Rubbish," Jeslyn said, and every girl that had suggested anything nodded.

"Well, if that's not the case, than please tell me who it is, considering you all _obviously_ know me better than I do." I snapped.

**(Ooh, sassy.)**

**I am probably gonna be posting Chapter 8 (wow!) later today, because I am excited for something that happens.**

**(It's a HUGE Ron&Luna thing… Excited yet?)**


	8. 8: I kissed a psycho

**AAAAAAAND this one is for ****twigirl623…whose comment made me very happy. (Sorry for dedicating each chapter guys…but I like doing it)**

**Oh, and I know you wanna read (hopefully), but this one is LONG because of the huge Ron/Luna moment, and it will have 3 P.O.V.s this chapter. But it's exciting!**

Tuesday (Luna's P.O.V.) 4:07 PM

After all my lessons and after my assignments were done, I decided to go to my dorm to read.

_A very bad decision, after it happened._

"Who is it?" One girl in my room, Alexandra, asked impatiently.

"Who is what?" I asked, trying as hard as possible to focus on my book.

"Your Gryffindor!" She yelled.

"I don't have one." I said calmly as I flipped the page.

"Don't lie!" She threw something at me.

"Ouch!" I yelled. But I wasn't giving in that easily.

"LUNA! ANSWER ME!" She sounded angry.

"I'm trying to read." I said quietly, turning another page.

She ran over and stole my book.

"Hey! Give it back!" I said angrily.

"Tell me first!" She reached the book above her head, which was upsetting, considering I am short.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone and will you promise I will get my book back?" I asked her.

"Can I tell other girls in our house?" She asked me with a fake-pout.

"Only if they promise they won't tell anyone outside of Ravenclaw house."

She nodded and sat down on her bed as if it were story time.

I shut my eyes tightly. "Ron Weasley." I said loudly enough so she could hear, but quietly enough that no one else could.

She gasped.

"YOU PROMISED IT WASN'T A WEASLEY!"

**(So, I hope you guys won't sue me for this, but I am putting two different days in one chapter.)**

Wednesday (Luna's P.O.V.) 3:30 PM

I skipped down the hallway, humming the catchy tune of 'Weasley is our King'.

"What you singin', Luna? 'Luna is our Queen?" Someone from Slytherin laughed at me.

I ignored them, but still remained confused as to what they meant.

"Luna is our Queen," Someone was singing under their breath as I walked past.

I stopped my skipping and marched angrily to my common room.

"WHO DID IT?" I yelled. I never yell, but this made me most upset.

"Did what?" Jeslyn looked around, then back at me.

"Told! Told _everyone_ about my…" I started, but stopping right before the word 'crush.'

"Gryffindor?" a boy across the room laughed.

"I told Alexandra and she said she wouldn't tell anyone outside of Ravenclaw." My eyes were filling, but I ignored it.

"Alexandra told me," Several people said, looking around at eachother.

I turned around angrily, my tears blurring my vision as I walked down the hallways and all the stairs, after deciding to go sit outside to try and calm down.

Of course, since I wasn't paying any attention, I hit someone.

_My luck_.

"I'm s-so sorry." I said quietly, trying to hide the fact that I was crying.

"Luna?" A familiar voice came from whoever I hit.

My tears disappeared and my vision cleared up a little bit.

"Ron?" Sure enough, the tall ginger was standing by me, and he was the one that I had hit.

_My luck._

"You okay?" He said quietly, obviously having heard the mortifying news about 'our Queen'.

"You?" I didn't even answer his question.

"Luna," He looked straight at me, even though I was looking down and clearly did _not_ want to talk right now, especially to him.

"Yes?" I whispered, but it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Are you okay?" He repeated his question.

I shook my head.

"…but it's not your problem." I whispered.

"It is, partially. I mean, if you're upset about what you think I am then…"

My eyes filled again.

"You just need to stay as far away from the bloody Ravenclaws as possible." He was looking down, staring at both of our feet. "Do you, maybe want to come to the Gryffindor common room with Hermione, Harry and I?" He whispered unsurely.

"Is that even allowed?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, I mean, there are guys in there with their Slytherin girlfriends or their Hufflepuff friends all the time, and I don't think there is anything against Ravenclaw." He smiled.

"Okay," I whispered.

He smiled and I followed him up a few flights of stairs to the room.

"Password?" The fat lady asked.

"_Lorem__ipsum._" He said smoothly.

The door opened.

He led me into a scarlet-colored room with a warm fireplace that lit the room perfectly, various seating options, and my favorite, a big window.

"And here we are." Ron said cheerfully.

"Thank you so much." I whispered, reaching out for his hand, though both of our eyes were set forward.

_It isn't the BIGGEST of moments, but it is the sweetest thing ANYONE has done for me, much less the boy I'm in love with._

"Hey, Ron." Harry's words made me pull back my hand before it reached his as he walked down the stairs leading from the dormitories, but taking a second look when he noticed Ronald's company. "Hello, Luna." He smiled.

"Luna!" Hermione exclaimed as she walked down the stairs soon after Harry.

I smiled at the two of them as they sat in front of the fire, very closely if you had noticed.

"Would you like to…" Ron gestured to the couch by the fire where Hermione and Harry were sitting.

"Will it fit the four of us?" I asked, looking at the small-ish couch.

"It _could_," Hermione said suggestively.

"It will." Ron assured me, sitting down.

I squeezed into the last spot, next to Ron, on the very end.

"This is cozy," Harry joked, laughing at the fact that four fifteen-year-olds took up an entire couch.

"I don't mind it," Hermione looked at Harry, then straight down, blushing.

"Of course you don't." Ron said bitterly.

"You can't say you _don't_. You're sitting between two pretty girls." Harry pointed out.

Ron blushed and looked down.

Then was when the teasing conversation, the laughs and the jokes started, continuing for a few hours, until 7:00.

"God, I have to go finish my assignments. You coming, Ron?" Harry finally said.

"I think I'll stay." He shrugged. "I hate studying; I'll save it for later."

"Hermione?" Ron asked

"I have to go, too." She stood up. "I'll see you guys later." She walked up to the right staircase, as Harry departed left.

"I'm guessing you have somewhere to go as well, Luna?" Ron said, not even bothering to move away from me a bit, even though there was half of a couch free.

"No, I really hate studying; I'll save it for last minute." I repeated what he had said earlier.

"Brilliant." He smiled, and the both of us looking down.

There was one instance where our hands touched accidently, causing us to look at eachother.

We stared straight into eachother's eyes for a while, before both of us leaned in.

_We're just going to get interrupted, what's the point?_

I, for once, ignored my thoughts. Yeah, we'd probably get interrupted, but at least we were getting the message across.

I leaned in further, closing my eyes.

Our lips touched.

It was a half-second, but we weren't interrupted.

We both backed away.

I gasped, and Ron let out a scared 'Bloody Hell,'

"We weren't interrupted!" I gasped again after just thinking about it.

We paused a moment until Ron decided to speak. They were the dumbest words that ever came out of his mouth, yet the sweetest.

"Can I try again?" He whispered.

I hardly had to answer before he leaned in and was a half inch from my lips once again, but of course, someone came downstairs.

I wasn't going to give up that easily, and clearly, neither was he.

We both ignored the person walking into the same room as us and pressed our lips together.

My arms were wrapped around her neck, and one of his was on my shoulder, the other was gently stroking my hair.

We pulled away after 13 seconds, as I was told it was.

"RUBBISH!" Two familiar voices called.

"What's rubbish?" Ron asked them.

"Your kiss! Only 13 seconds!" Fred exclaimed.

"You could do better, mate." George added.

"Mind your own business," Ron said to them. "Ignore them," He said to me, not seeming to care if they heard or not.

"You're a very good kisser, Ron." I whispered.

A few seconds later, the two of us began laughing at what was now the silliest thing we'd heard all night.

Wednesday (Ron's P.O.V.) 7:19 PM

Harry and Hermione had left to go study, and I was alone with Luna.

I really hoped she didn't notice that I was sitting close to her still.

We were both looking down and blushing when we acquired more of a reason to blush.

Our hands touched.

It was so weird, but I enjoyed it, strangely enough.

Her skin was so bloody soft; it seemed as if they had never been exposed to cold air before.

I looked up at her, noticing that we both looked up at the same time.

She looked so pretty, and for once, she wasn't biting her lip, so this was my only chance.

I leaned in closer to her face, her lips specifically.

_Stop it Ron! You're just going to get interrupted or something, just back off!_

I ignored myself and leaned in with my eyes closed.

My lips touched hers.

For one half-second.

It still counts, right?

I backed away with a gasp from Luna and a 'Bloody Hell,' from myself.

"We weren't interrupted!" She gasped again once her sentence finished.

We paused, and the stupidest words came to my head.

"Can I try again?" I whispered, looking down.

She didn't have to answer before I found myself leaning closer to her lips.

Of course, someone had to walk in, but I wouldn't let it affect me kissing a psycho.

I didn't stop.

I was kissing Looney Lovegood.

I placed one hand on her shoulder, and the other in her soft, silky blonde hair.

She wrapped both arms around my neck.

So badly I just wanted to pull her closer, but I ignored that I was kissing her, and that was enough for me.

After at least 10 seconds, I separated her lips with my own.

"RUBBISH!" Two particularly annoying voices called.

"What's rubbish?" I said angrily to them.

"Your kiss. It was only 13 seconds." Fred stated.

"You could do better, mate." I ignored them.

"Mind your own business." I said, feeling as if every bit of privacy I ever had was just stolen by two freaks that no one can tell apart. "Ignore them," I said to the embarrassed-looking Luna, not really caring if Fred and George heard me.

"You're a very good kisser, Ronald." Luna whispered to me.

I let this last resort sink in a moment, but then laughing hysterically at the dorkiest thing I'd ever heard Luna say, but it was definitely the sweetest.

**(WOAH, in Microsoft Word, this has as many pages as there were seconds in their kiss.**

**Exciting, right?)**


	9. 9: I've been rejected by a psycho

Thursday (Ron's P.O.V.) 5:29 PM

_I can't bloody believe it._

_ It happened yesterday and I'm still in shock._

_ I kissed Luna Lovegood._

"Ron! RON!" Hermione snapped in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I looked around as if Hermione had just woken me up from a deep sleep.

"You weren't even listening!" She exclaimed angrily.

"I think…I think I need a…I think I need a break from studying." I stuttered.

She turned to Harry to just continue her study help with him.

"What is _wrong_ with him? He's just so happy, and crazy, and nice," Hermione asked Harry.

"Maybe he's drunk." Harry suggested. "Ron, are you drunk?" He looked at me.

"No! Why in the bloody hell would I be drunk?" I snapped back to reality, and in reality, I was not in love with a psycho.

In reality, I was supposed to be studying, but further in reality, I didn't want to do that anyway.

"Are you on a love potion?" Hermione suggested.

"Not exactly," I said, returning to I'm-in-love-with-Luna-Lovegood-land.

"Ooh, Ron's in love, and this time he didn't need a potion!" Hermione said, clapping.

"Who said I was in love?" I said, slightly squeakily.

"Your squeaking." Harry stated.

"Whatever. It's not my fault, okay?" I crossed my arms.

"Being in love or squeaking?" Hermione asked in all seriousness.

"Both." I sighed.

"Well?" Harry said, staring at me, looking a bit like a creep.

"Well?" I asked.

"Who is it?" Hermione smiled excitedly and scooted in closer, as if it were story time.

**(A/N-Fifty points to Gryffindor for whoever can figure out who said the 'story time' thing first.)**

"Who is who?" I looked at them, hoping to put off having to answer.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Harry smiled just as excitedly as Hermione.

"Oh, that." I said, hoping to put it off even further.

"RON WEASLEY! JUST TELL US!" Hermione yelled.

"Fine. Well, she is…blonde…" I started.

"RON! STOP PUTTING IT OFF!"

_I've been found out_.

"FINE! IT'S..." I started loudly, but my volume lowered to barely a whisper. "Luna Lovegood."

"Awwww!" Hermione went all girly on us as she bounced up and down on the couch and clapped. "You know how much she likes you back?"

"I thought you thought she was crazy," Harry said.

"She is. Crazy, but brilliant. I am thinking about maybe…you know…" I said, trying to put 'ask out' into more sophisticated-sounding words.

"Ask her out?" Harry said.

_Gee, thanks_.

"Yeah." I looked down.

"Well? Go find her!" Hermione exclaimed, practically throwing me out.

"Bloody, Hermione. I didn't mean _now_," I said, trying to avoid doing it right now.

"Now's as good a time as ever," Harry pointed out.

I rolled my eyes and left to go find Luna, who was outside, sitting on a bench.

"Hey, do you mind?" I said quietly when I approached her.

"No, not at all." She moved over a bit so I could sit by her.

"Thanks." I said, taking the spot.

We were both silent for a moment.

"Luna, I have something to ask you." I moved just the tiniest bit closer to her.

"Yes?" She brushed her hair behind one ear and bit her lip again.

I sighed. I am really doing this.

"Well, you know I like you, right?" I said in a normal volume, I mean, there was no need to be quiet, we were alone.

"You do?" She seemed completely surprised, scared and happy all at the same time.

"No, Luna. I just kissed you because I think you're smart." I said sarcastically to her.

She blushed. "I never really thought it through."

"Well, I was wondering…if, you know…" I was just rambling from there on.

"If?" She repeated my question, as if I had forgotten where I had left off.

"You would…kind of…you know, go out with me?" I sighed, happy that I got the question out.

"No." Luna said quietly after a moment of what I thought was her thinking.

"What?" I was so incredibly hurt, yet it made sense. I had my hopes too high, again. Thanks, Hermione.

"I can't. Err…you can't." She looked as if she were about to cry.

"You can't. Any time anyone teases you about even being _friends_ with me you get mad, much less you being my _boy_friend. And if you were my boyfriend, you'd always be yelling at the people, and if it got bad enough and I broke up with you, I wouldn't be planning on getting back together with you."

_Bloody hell, girls think fast._

My stomach had just dropped 1,234,567,890 feet.

"It's no matter of me liking you or not." She whispered, slipping her hand into mine.

I was just rejected…by Looney Lovegood.

"It was a stupid question anyway." I muttered, as if saying that would help me in any way whatsoever.

"No it wasn't." She tried to assure me.

I bit my lip.

_Great, now I'm doing it._

"Ronald," She whispered. "Please don't get sad, it's not worth it. I'm just…Luna." She put her head on my shoulder, causing everything to hurt more.

I closed my eyes. _Just Luna. No such thing._

"I have to go," I said, which wasn't a total lie, I have to GO sit in my room and never leave, and sit there like a dead person.

Thursday (Luna's P.O.V.) 5:42 PM

"Hey, do you mind?" A voice asked me quietly.

"No, not at all." I moved over a bit so Ron would have a place to sit.

"Thanks." Ron said, sitting right next to me.

We were both silent for a few seconds.

"Luna, I have something to ask you." Ron moved closer to me.

"Yes?" I pushed my hair behind my ear and bit my lip again.

Ron sighed for what was the millionth time this week.

"Well, you know I like you, right?" He wasn't being as quiet. Wait, did he say that?

"You do?" I was so freaked out, in a good way.

"No, Luna. I just kissed you because I think you're smart." He sarcasm-ed me.

I began to turn red in the face. "I never really thought it through."

"Well, I was wondering…if, you know…" He _was_ trying to say something.

"If?" I looked at him.

"You would…kind of…you know, go out with me?" He sighed again.

I paused a moment.

"No." I said quietly

"What?" His eyes were full of hurt, as mine were full of tears.

"I can't. Err…you can't." I bit down on my lip even harder, as if I were punishing myself.

"You can't. Any time anyone teases you about even being _friends_ with me you get mad, much less you being my _boy_friend. And if you were my boyfriend, you'd always be yelling at the people, and if it got bad enough and I broke up with you, I wouldn't be planning on getting back together with you."

_I can't believe I just rejected the most perfect boy ever._

He looked as if _he_ were about to cry.

"It's no matter of me liking you or not." I whispered, taking his hand gently.

"It was a stupid question anyway." He muttered, as if saying that would help him.

"No it wasn't." I truly felt that way, even though it probably seemed as if I were just trying to help.

He bit down on his own lip.

"Ronald," I said quietly. "Please don't get sad, it's not worth it. I'm just…Luna." I rested my head on his shoulder, which probably made things worse.

_God, Luna. You just HAD to mess things up. He likes you too, you idiot._

"I have to go." He stood up and walked away, leaving me in as much hurt as he left me.

The rain just seemed to set the mood.


	10. 10: He jumped off a building

**A/N- Thank you guys SO much for all the reviews!**

**If you ever have ANYTHING you want me to read, review, or just need someone to talk to, PLEASE pm me! I'm practically always online! **

Friday (Harry's P.O.V.) 10:30 AM

"Hermione!" I called to the brunette walking briskly past everyone in the hallway.

"HERMIONE!" I called again, this time running to her and grabbing her hand.

"What?" She turned around.

"Have you seen Ron today?"

"You're planning on making me late because you're worried about _Ron_? You're his roommate, you should ask yourself." She turned around to keep walking.

"Hermione!" I was _not_ giving up on Ron that easily.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"I haven't seen him all day! You have to help me find him!" I didn't let go of her hand.

"What do you think happened?" She gave me a face that said 'you are an IDIOT, Harry Potter.'

"What if he went and jumped off a building or something?" I was just improvising now.

"Why on _earth_ would Ron jump off a building?" She gave me that look again.

"I dunno. Maybe he decided he was sick of living." I said sarcastically to the girl. "Just help me," I pleaded.

"Harry Potter, you are lucky you're cute." She pulled my hand down the hallway.

_Heh, I'm cute._

"Luna!" She called to the skipping blonde ahead of us.

She turned around and smiled.

"Hello, Hermione. What's wrong?" She pushed her hair behind an ear.

"Have you seen Ron? No one's seen him all day." Hermione said, sounding a bit worried.

Luna's eyes widened. "You haven't seen him either?" She said, looking worried.

"Bloody hell, he jumped off a building!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What is she talking about?" Luna asked me.

"I said that Ron jumped off a building earlier, _which he didn't_, and now Hermione's all scared and afraid he seriously did." I explained to the confused Luna.

"He might have." Luna said quietly.

"What?" Hermione's expression changed to 'OH MY GOSH, RON'S DEAD!'

"I'm joking, Hermione." She said again.

"Oh, well don't just stand there! We have to find Ron!" I said to Luna and Hermione.

Friday (Ron's P.O.V.) 10:45 AM

I lay on the ground right beside the black lake, under a tree, splashing the water gently.

_I should just lie here forever, never move. _

_What's the point in living if there's no love? Even Dumbledore said it._

_ How do I know that? Did I actually pay attention?_

_ Nevermind._

I pulled my hand out of the water and began drawing a picture in the dirt next to the lake with a stick from the ground.

I drew a small drawing of stick-figure Harry and Hermione holding hands, and stick-figure Luna just reading, continuing her life.

"RON!" I heard Harry call from up on a hill a bit further away.

"RONALD!" I then heard Luna's voice.

_It's all your imagination._

"RON!" Hermione's voice repeated.

I continued to draw stick figures until Harry's voice annoyed me enough to make me accidently make his hair as long as Hermione's.

"RON! I FOUND HIM!" Harry's voice called a while later.

"Ron!" Hermione's voice once again annoyed me. I quickly covered up my drawings by just wiping all of it away with my palm.

"Ronald," Luna said, much quieter than the other two did.

"Go away; your kind is not welcome here!" I moaned, drawing a stick figure doing an angry face with his tongue sticking out with the words spelled out at the bottom "Go away!"

"No! What's wrong?" Hermione got down on her knees beside me, followed by Harry. Who knows (and cares) where Luna ran off to.

"You don't care." I said, drawing yet another picture of happy-looking Harry and Hermione, jealous-looking me, and content looking Luna.

"You're quite the artist." Said Harry sarcastically.

"Yes, we do care! Tell us, please?" Hermione pleaded.

"You just want to know what's been keeping me from doing schoolwork." I said, turning the opposite way of them.

"No, we don't! We really care! You should be happy!" Hermione said.

After two minutes of me being silent, Harry cupped his hands in the lake and splashed my face.

"What?" I yelled, turning to them, my face probably covered in dirt.

"Tell us what's wrong! Hermione's right, you should be happy." Harry said, now sounding just aggravated.

"What makes you think I should be happy?" I asked him, still having not told them about my rejection. "It's a bloody humid day, I think it's gonna rain and I'm lying on the ground by a lake!"

"You have Luna, don't you?" Hermione was the one to speak.

To avoid them knowing how much it upset me, I turned around on my other side, facing the lake again.

"Don't you?" Hermione repeated, as if I had just _forgotten_ to answer.

"Why do you care, Hermione? Do you just need a reason to keep me away? I promise, that won't be a problem." I shut my eyes and bit my lip to the extent that it nearly drew blood.

"_Don't you_?" Hermione put emphasis on the question this time.

"LUNA LOVEGOOD REJECTED ME, OKAY. GO AWAY. YOUR KIND IS STILL NOT WELCOME HERE." Hermione and Harry didn't move. "I SAID TO GO AWAY!" I yelled again.

"Luna…rejected you?" Harry repeated quietly.

"DID I NOT JUST SAY THAT?" I yelled at them.

"Ron," Hermione started.

"GO AWAY HERMIONE! YOU'RE NOT HELPING. NEITHER ARE YOU, HARRY. JUST GO AWAY." I tried to blink to get rid of the tears forming.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go." Hermione said quietly.

Almost on cue, it began to rain as they went inside.

**Another short chapter, sorry guys. Well, BTW, drawing stick figures is just something I do when I get upset or angry. ;) So, thanks again for the reviews, and PLEASE don't be afraid to leave constructive criticism! Chapter 11 may be up today also, beware, it's gonna skip a week. (Hopefully no one sues me for going blank for a whole week) **

**(Oh, and if you want, I might be posting things about my story (including drawings) on my tumblr.**

**.com :D) **


	11. 11: Meet me in the pouring rain

**Three P. this chapter, don't give up please **

**My goodness, So many reviews! I love you guys! :') (Sorry, feeling a senti**_**mental **_**after watching OotP…My favorite one, but it made me cry, so…if this gets a bit sad towards the end, that's why)**

~One week later~

Saturday (Hermione's P.O.V.) 4:47 PM

Ron, Harry and I sat in the Gryffindor common room a few days after Ron had decided he wouldn't be mad at us anymore.

It was raining really hard outside, so we were all sitting by the fire, desperately trying to get warm.

"Harry, what are you doing?" I finally decided to ask Harry what he was attempting to do by repeatedly opening his book, looking at it, closing it, writing something down, opening it again, ect.

"Oh, copying something from this book," He picked up the book. "into this notebook." He handed me the notebook.

"Ooh, exciting." Said Ron sarcastically.

"What is this anyway?" I handed the notebook back to Harry.

"Something someone wrote about why most people skip." Harry put the notebook down.

"Why the bloody hell would you want to know why people skip? Is there something _wrong_ with skipping?" Ron said, as if it offended him.

"Calm yourself, Ron. I just thought it was interesting." Harry put the book away, tossing it towards his bookbag.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm with Ron. What is interesting about people that skip?" I looked at Harry, who was reading over what he had written.

"They're usually crazy," Harry pointed out.

"True," I added.

"Yeah, but Hermione's crazy, and no one writes about her." Ron said, looking at me.

"Thanks, Ron." I gave him my slightly upset, yet slightly amused look.

We were talking for quite a while before Seamus spoke out from across the room, by the window.

"Blimey," He said, facing us. "How long you think she's been out there?"

"Who?" I asked, standing up to better understand what he was talking about.

"Luna. She seems to have been out there a while, considering how wet she is." He pointed to the far away blonde figure out the window.

I turned around to look at Ron, noticing Harry had thought the same thing.

"What?" Ron asked.

We stared at him a moment.

"Fine," He stood up and walked out of the room.

**Goodness, Ron. Are you stupid? Go get your girlfriend, you idiot!**

Saturday (Luna's P.O.V.) 5:37 PM

I had been sitting outside in the rain for about two hours, mostly because outside is a place I can think.

It was raining so hard that I could hardly see-or hear- anything when someone called out to me.

"LUNA!" An undefined voice was behind me.

Finally, someone with a half-untucked shirt, bright red hair came close enough that I could actually see him.

"Hi, Ronald." I said, generally loudly, considering the rain was hard enough that talking normally was like whispering.

"Luna! You're all wet!" He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and removed a towel from my bag next to me.

"You must be the most logical person I've ever met." He said with a laugh.

I handed him a towel, as I had several in my bag.

He took it and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"It was for you." I said, easily guessing that he knew that.

"I know." He moved a bit closer to me. "What were you even doing out here anyway?" He said, resting his head on his hands, allowing the rain to just pour on him.

"Thinking." I said at a normal volume, making it seem as if I were whispering.

"About what? Sorry if I seem like I'm being a bit…freaky, but I want to understand." Ronald removed his head from his hands and looked at me, his red hair looking dull and dark from the rain quickly soaking it.

"You." I said without being afraid of anything he might think.

"Same here." He said, a bit below his usual volume, making it a miracle that I could even hear him. "But, you know, you, not me." He moved his dripping wet hand over to mine and brushed it slightly, causing me to look down.

I smiled and intertwined our fingers.

His face reddened to the extent that it matched his hair.

"Luna, please be my girlfriend." He whispered, making it hard to even understand.

"What?" I whispered, my smile disappearing and turning to an expression of shock.

"Please," He repeated, much quieter.

"I already told you, Ronald…" I started.

"What if I don't?" He interrupted me. "What if I don't get mad when people insult me for being with you? What if I only get a little mad when they insult you, but don't let anything happen? What if I just…don't?" His voice was as strong as his words were until his last sentence, when his volume dropped to the same level as his self-confidence.

We were both silent for a moment.

My eyes began to fill again. It's the stupidest thing to get upset over, but Ron Weasley _has_ to be the sweetest boy in the whole world.

I rested my wet head on his wet shoulder, moving in as close as I could.

I kissed his cheek. "Yes." I whispered to him.

Saturday (Ron's P.O.V.) 5:35 PM

After Hermione practically forced me out of the room again, I knew she was right. I ran down as fast as I could, as the rain was only getting harder outside.

I ran outside, instantly getting as wet as I would if I had jumped in the black lake.

"LUNA!" I called, hoping she would hear me.

I found her then sitting right beside the flooding lake, her blonde hair so wet it had become more of a golden-brown.

"Hello, Ronald." She said loudly, making it so I could hear her over the rain.

"Luna! You're all wet!" I exclaimed.

_Well, duh._

She rolled her eyes at me, pulling out a towel, then handing one to me.

"You must be the most logical person I've ever met." I chuckled.

I wrapped the one that he had given me around her shoulders, hoping that wasn't too friendly for her.

"It was for you," She said.

"I know," I moved in a bit closer so we could hear eachother better. "So, what were you doing out here anyway?" I put my head on my hands, the rain being the best feeling I'd felt in a while.

"Thinking," She said quietly, making it so I could barely hear her.

"About what? Sorry if I seem like I'm being a bit…freaky, but I want to understand." I removed my soaking wet head from my hands so I could look at her properly.

"You." She said confidently.

"Same here," I said quietly. "But, you know, you, not me." I reached down for her small hand, just barely touching it.

She looked down at my hand touching hers, as I shut my eyes tightly in hope that she wouldn't think I was crazy.

I looked down, and we were holding hands, and not like friends do, but like, a couple does.

My face went hot enough that I was afraid of what it looked like.

_You can do this, Ron. Well, this time you can._

"Luna," I whispered. "Please be my girlfriend." I'd have been surprised if she could even hear me.

"What?" She replied, but I knew that she heard correctly, she just needed to know if I was serious.

"Please," I repeated.

I knew what she was going to say.

"Ronald, I already told you…" She began. I couldn't.

"But what if I didn't?" I began with the confidence and strength that I never knew existed. "What if I don't get mad when people insult me for being with you? What if I only get a little mad when they insult you, but don't let anything happen? What if I just…don't?" My volume dropped when I noticed what I was saying.

We were both silent, but her hand never let go of mine, as if she were thinking.

She closed her eyes tightly and rested her head on my shoulder.

Eventually, she lifted her head from my shoulder and pressed her lips gently against my cheek.

The sound of the rain seemed to have disappeared, though it didn't, as she said one word.

"Yes," She said in a whisper.

"Yes?" I needed to assure that I heard her right.

"Yes." She repeated.

Everything else in the world seemed to return as the tension in my body was released by a simple word. Yes.

It took a moment for the fact that I wasn't just re-rejected to actually sink in.

When it did, and I realized she said yes, the biggest, most genuinely happy smile spread across my face. It probably looked as goofy as it felt, but none of it mattered.

Luna Lovegood was my girlfriend.

She smiled equally goofily back at me, right before I pulled her into the greatest, yet weirdest hug I ever had.

It was still raining as hard as it was when I arrived.

The only thing that had changed was that I had a girlfriend, and Luna had a boyfriend.

"Luna, it's still raining." I whispered to her.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" She stood up from her place on the ground and tilted her face upward, smiling slightly as the rain fell on her face.

"Brilliant," I said quietly, standing up next to her.

Luna turned to me and smiled.

"I love the rain. It reminds me of my mum, she always loved rain." She held out her hands, smiling again.

Luna turned to me for a moment, just staring into my eyes.

We were just lost in our thoughts.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me gently, standing on her toes in order to reach my lips.

I put my hands gently on her waist and shut my eyes.

I wished with my whole heart that this moment would never end, and it didn't, as it seemed.

She separated her lips from mine, but didn't leave that position.

"We need to go, it's getting dark." I said quietly, moving her darkened hair behind her ears.

She nodded and walked inside with me.


	12. The End and a Sequel

**Thank you guys so much.**

**That was the end, my friends.**

**I am starting the sequel RIGHT NOW; literally. It should be up soon, but probably not today. (Tuesday, August 16, 2011.)**

**But, I wanted to give a little preview of the sequel, so here it is.**

Monday/Prologue (Ron's P.O.V.) 6:23 PM

"RON! Are you even listening?" Hermione exclaimed, snapping in front of my face.

_What? She was talking? Oops._

"What? You were talking?" I ask her out loud. She groans in frustration and turns around to her precious boyfriend, the boy who lived, Harry Freakin' Potter.

"Give him a minute," Harry comforted his girlfriend, now whose head was buried in his shoulder.

I shrugged.

"What is it?" Harry mouthed, seeing that I obviously didn't want Hermione to know.

"Nothing, I swear." I mouthed back.

That was a complete lie.

Possibly the worst lie I'd told in a while, the worst since I told Ginny that her hamster died last year. I let it out of its cage.

"No it's not!" Harry obviously saw right through me.

"Well it's nothing I want to talk about." I took one more painful look at Luna, and then turned around.

_It was the twelfth of November, Luna and I were talking, laughing as usual. Everything was going perfectly and I was just going to tell her that I loved her when it happened._

_Malfoy happened. He had to just arrive, and just EXIST around us._

"_Oh, look. Looney Lovegood's found herself a Weasel. I feel bad for you. Both of you. You are just trying to find love. Not happening anytime soon, warning you. Especially for you, Looney." Malfoy just had to go there. I was going to ignore it before he said something about Luna._

"_Her name is Luna." I said, trying hard not to get angry. I'm not letting Luna leave me over MALFOY._

_He laughed hysterically. "Oh is it?"_

"_Yes it is. Now I would appreciate it if you would please leave." Malfoy was obviously not giving up. There was so much here to tease, he couldn't…he wouldn't even try to help himself._

"_Okay, whatever. Have fun. Enjoy being cared about while it lasts, Looney." That completely tore it. I stood up, and with all of my anger at Malfoy, I punched him in the face. Right in his eye._

_It all went downhill from there. Luna broke up with me and left._

_After that, I received a howler from my mother for hitting Malfoy and constant angry remarks from Ginny and Hermione, as if I had broken up with Luna rather than the other way around._

_And as if that wasn't bad enough, I had to then suffer the fact that I never really told Luna that I loved her._

I shuttered at the flashback of the worst night of my life, snapping back to reality.

"RONALD! YOU WERE IGNORING ME AGAIN?" Hermione exploded at me, turning to her boyfriend again.

"You sure it's nothing?" Harry mouthed to me again.

I could tell he was just trying to be nice, giving me someone to talk to and all, but I can't.

"Yeah." I mouthed back.

Harry looked a bit concerned, but shot his attention back to his aggravated girlfriend he was holding.

_And there she is, mocking me completely. Does she even know how much it hurts?_

**I know, a bit angst-y, but I am very excited to write it, considering that it's going to be much more dramatic, and there is going to be a bit of GinnyxDraco in there. **

**Thank you guys so much for all the positive reviews!**

**Peace, Love, Harry Potter**

**Abby**


End file.
